Destruction of Life.
by dream-weaver25801
Summary: The first chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Desclaimer:I do not own X-Men Evolution. But if anyone knows how to get Logan E-mail me.  
  
Author notes: ok everyone has to the third to sign up then Characters will be picked. I don't want all bad backgrounds or all good backgrounds.  
  
Title: Destruction Of Life  
  
Plot:The X-Men and Brotherhood have joined together, which leaves room for a new villian team and both sides are looking for recruits.  
  
5 good  
  
5 bad  
  
3 neutral  
  
No all powerful mutants and only one submission per person please.  
  
Here's my character.  
  
Screen name: dream-weaver25801  
  
Name: Amber James  
  
Powers: She has the power to maipulate drams and make them real  
  
Codename: Dream Weaver  
  
Side: good  
  
Hair: brown shoulder length wavy hair with silver highlights  
  
Eyes: green with gold specs  
  
Weight: 112 pounds  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Age: 16  
  
Battle Outfit: Black leather pant and jacket, black tank top and boots.  
  
Background: Abandoned by her parents at the age of three. She lived off the streets. She did whatever it took to survive until she was 12 when someone and trained her in all kinds of martial arts. Her mentor was killed when she was 16 by the Destruction Of Life and she joined with the x-men to get revenge.  
  
Personality: She is untrustworthy at first but extremelly loyal when you earn her trust. She is smart, sarcastic, energetic, hyper, naive, opinated, arquementive, and creative.  
  
Other: She is keeping a journal of time at the mansion to turn into a book one day. 


	2. Voting

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.  
  
Author Notes ok people E-mail mr your top three favorite characters and then I'll choose based on your votes.  
  
Here is a character someone e-mailed me.  
  
(Toscia Skye)  
  
Name: Evelyn Rose  
  
Powers: Able to heal or create wounds by transferring them to herself or others. Must touch at first but later can be done by staring.  
  
Codename/Nickname:  
  
Side: Neutral until someone saves her life (in other words where ever it's convenient)  
  
Hair: red, curly, hip length  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Weight: 121 pounds  
  
Age: 17  
  
Battle outfit: whatever she's wearing at the time, until she is given a side, then black hiking boots, pants, a dark blue shirt with no sleeves that ties in the front a couple of inches above her pants. A black jacket and knuckle gloves. In battle uniform her hair is in a braid wrapped around her head.  
  
Background: Orphaned at age nine in a car wreck and shuffled from one family to another until placed with a family of performers.  
  
Personality: Keeps to herself, intelligent, a couple close friends, shy, quiet, except for when she performs, song, dance, act or poetry. Holds grudges for a couple of weeks then lets them go the first few times, is easily angered when teased by those who aren't close friends.  
  
Other: she is always writing a poem, song, or story, designing either a costume, or outfit or choreographing a dance. 


	3. characters

Author notes: so sorry fornthe long wait my muse computer and everything else decided to abandoned to me.  
  
Good Guys  
  
Pen name: Shahara  
  
  
  
Character's Name: Lexington Jameson  
  
Age: 16  
  
Nickname: Lex, Lexi, Jamie  
  
Codename: Static  
  
Date of Birth: December 15 1985  
  
Hometown: Roswell, New Mexico  
  
Side: good  
  
Mutation: i really don't know how to explain this. umm... he can create electricity by rubbing his hands together that creates static. he can shoot it (i can't explain it better then that)and he can sometimes make metal things attract to him (a walking, talking magnet)and if he touches a person it will shock them. (like when you give someone a shock after rubbing your feet along the ground except a lot more powerful.  
  
Problemm with his power tho is he'll give people small shocks (or not so small) by accident. Also has a bad habit of shorting things out when he is mad.  
  
Description:  
  
Hair: light orange spiky hair.  
  
eye color:green  
  
he is short and lean though not toned. about 5'3 and 110lbs  
  
Clothes: wears anything bright, usually clashing. basically think Oz from buffy the vampire slayer.  
  
Battle outfit: a black leather duster that comes doown to his knees over a black skin tight outfit, with a blue outline of a lightning going up the side of his right leg. when he remembers he wears sunglasses though not a night.  
  
Personality: very protective, and loyal. He'll trust his instincts about people, he is very good at malipulating if necessary, and is a good actor. He is very nice to his friends and constantly jokes around with them.  
  
History: his parents wanted him to be around childrenn like him so they sent him to Xaviers. He didn't want to go and constantly complains but it is starting to grow on him.  
  
Likes: horror and sci-fi movies and anime. likes to read comic books. likes to read sci-fi novels. loves to eat and is usually seen chomping away on something.  
  
Dislikes: water, fiction books, school, goths (he is kinda scared of them) eggs and cheese.  
  
Fears: water  
  
Screen Name: Talentless  
  
Name: Diego Vatusia  
  
Powers: Control over blood. He can manipulate another person, by humming from a distance, to heat or cool their blood and stop it from clotting. Heating the blood will acuse the other persons body temperature to rise, causing fevers. Cooling it will work in the opossite way, giving them a chill. If an enemy is cut and bleeds, he can prevent their blood from clotting while he is in a radius of 10 metres. He can't control animal blood or O-type blood.  
  
Codename: Vamp  
  
Side: good/neutral  
  
Hair: dark bright red (???) straight and spiky hair at the back, coming down to mid-shoulder blade length, chin length towards the front with long spiky bangs coming down almost over his eyes but not quite.  
  
Eyes: Jewelled ruby red  
  
Weight: 7 stone (he has very light bones and he doesnt eat much)  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Age: 16  
  
Battle Outfit: Black boots (mid-calf length), black leather trousers, dark red t-shirt and a mid-thigh length black duster (He wears this all the time neway as he doesnt need to come into contact with his victim)  
  
Background: Born in London, england. HIs mother left him, his older brother and his dad when he was 2. HIs dad threw himself into his work, so he was partially raised by his older brother Dominic, who is five years older than him. His brother, mentally unstable because of the pressure suddenly put on him, initiated a sexual relationship with him when he was 10. After two years, his brother was killed in a car crash. Diego attempted suicide after this(at 13) by hanging himself, but was rescued and sent to a mental institution to try and help him. He spent the next three years (til 16) there and then escaped the place. He stowed away on a boat to America and made his way to the institue from there. His powers emerged during his time at the asylum as he used to rock and hum to himself. The humming caused the change in another patients temperature and he explored his powers more from there.  
  
Personality: He's mostly quiet and keeps himself to himself, especially after his time in isolation in the asylum. When he makes friends tho, he can be quite friendly and hyperactive. It is disgustingly easy to gain his trust, which can be his downfall sometimes. He has issues with himself about his incestuous relationship with his brother, being displayed by his uneasiness around older boys. Hes got quite a sweet character but his jokes are peppered with sarcasm and he has been jaded by his time with his family and at the asylum.  
  
He's afraid of hospitals as they cause flashbacks and he doesnt like small spaces. He's sorta a nut-job, but he hides it well.  
  
He likes heavy music and his fav band is Nirvana.  
  
Other: His last name, Vatusia, means They Leave us behind. Dunno Y Im telling u this, but its an interesting bit of info neway :)  
  
He can eat normal food to survive, but he needs to drink blood to be able to use his powers and keep his strength and energy up. He can drink either human or animal blood, (mainly pig), and he likes it warmed in a mug with marshmallows floating in it.  
  
Screen name: Jdragon  
  
Name: Beta "Be"  
  
Powers: highly acute hearing and sight, plus a 100% aim. Thanks to a formula injected in to him he feels no pain and gained super human speed and strength, plus an age-suppression. A side effect of the formula was that it made it hard to scan his mind. He also is very accomplish spy.  
  
Codename: Beta  
  
Side: the wining side in the end  
  
Hair: silver, use to be blond  
  
Eyes: deep blue  
  
Weight: 290 pounds  
  
Height: 6'4  
  
Age: 18  
  
Battle Outfit: Green camouflage pants and a metal link tank top under a brown leather jacket  
  
Background: much of his past is lost to him. What is known is he was the second in command of a four-person group of solders. Each one of them similar to each other. In violent battle the other members of his team died. So after grieving over his team's death. He became a for hire agent.  
  
Personality: He will lie to you, but only to cover up some thing. Beside that he will give you the truth. He will kill. He lets his action do more of the talking for him. He knows tons of strategies.  
  
Other: he has a small arsenal of his own.  
  
Screen name: ace  
  
Name: Brendan Neilson  
  
Powers: He can block peoples senses for a few seconds to a min.  
  
- smell - taste - touch - hear - see. also can increase or decrease his senses  
  
Codename: sense  
  
Side: good  
  
Hair: spiked, black  
  
Eyes: gold or brown, depends on the light your in  
  
Weight: average  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Age: 17 give or take a month  
  
Battle Outfit: black body suit, whatever  
  
Background: grew up with his dad, mom, and sister. There dad would get drunk and beat on them-hence his over protectiveness. Otherwise normal life. Kept his mutation a secret and left after his dad went to jail and his mom and sister were ok.  
  
Personality: protective, worries about people- more so girls(they get ticked off at this and he doesn't get it) thinks a little high of himself.  
  
Screen name: Nekokittykat  
  
Name: Hidy Gilroy  
  
Powers: Large, golden dragon'like wings and a large, powerful and prehensile tail. Her body is built for flight and scales on her back, wings, and tail are made of a light material that so far can only be scratched by diamond. She also has a third lung that contains a gas that she can breath on anything flamable to set it a blaze.  
  
Codename: Draco  
  
Side: good  
  
Hair: Dark chocolate brown that is straight and silky and is usually pulled back with a butterfly clip with two large thick strands hanging free at the sides of her face,  
  
Eyes: Gold with brown flecks  
  
Weight: 110 pounds (light due to mutation)  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Age: 17  
  
Battle Outfit: A dark blue bodysuit with a square cut collar and no sleeves. On the sides are black stripes. To go with her uniform are black combat boots and a black chunky choker with a gold 'X' on it.  
  
Background: Hidy had a normal life, she grew up in a small town outside of Spokane, Washington where she was loved by her family, had lots of friends, and knew nothing of mutants. That was until the skin on her shoulder blades started itching and something was obviously growing under it. The scales came first, disregarded by her family as very bad dry skin, then Hidy got a cough and the couch was set on fire when she breathed on it. She was 14 when she ran like a bat out of hell the morning she woke up and she had wings and a tail. She tried to find a place to fit in and after living on her own in the forest (not much bothered a human with wings and a killer tail) stealing from grocery stores, dumpsters, anything to survive. She finally got tired of it and walked right into a town, but was soon driven out of the state and far away to a place called Canada. There she traveled daily with no goal in mind, just to keep south and pray for a miracle. Still not sure if it was a miracle she got, but at 16 she was driven into Bayville with a black cloak wrapped tightly around her, her wings pressed against her body, and her tail curled like a skirt around her legs. She was found by the X-men and joined them at the institute  
  
Personality: Aloof, discreet, and not very talkative, her years alone have taken their toll on Hidy. The once energetic and talkative girl now likes to spend time alone and it's very hard for people to get close to her, she longs for a social life again but knows not even an image inducer could hide her extra limbs, but hopes in every way they could. She tends to have a short fuse. Although once people show her that to them she's not a freak of nature, a hybrid between a human and something that isn't even suppose to exist, she will be her old self before her mutation set in and very loyal to that person.  
  
Other: Hidy's favorite pass time is reading alone in her room, with the lights dimmed and candle light.  
  
Bad Guys  
  
Screen name: Demon Spawn  
  
Name: Kevin (Caspian Winters)  
  
Powers: He can be absorbed in to peoples bodies and control them. However he must be careful when he does this because if he doesn't merge with them enough the body can reject him and push him out, but if he merges with them to much then it could become permanent and the original body will absorb him.  
  
Codename: Snatcher (short for body snatcher)  
  
Side: bad/neutral  
  
Hair: short black hair that curls at the end to frame his face.  
  
Eyes: black.  
  
Weight: about 9 stone  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Age: 16  
  
Battle Outfit: Navy blue skin tight polo neck with gloves attached, tight black jeans and biker boots.  
  
Background: His older sister Medusa (she's only a year older) raised him because their mother, Herita, could never be bothered with either of them. He and his sister are very close and protective of each other, and neither care for their mother. They live in a flat in a housing estate and tend to take care of it themselves as their as their mother is always working or going out. Only his sister knows about his powers, and she has slight powers herself (but these are irrelevant.  
  
If you wish Medusa can be killed slightly before or into the fic as she would be the only thing stopping him from joining the battle, as she has no desire to be part of the mutant war.  
  
Personality: He is slightly quiet, as he is not used to people (he normally only associates with his sister), but very enthusiastic when he gets into something. He doesn't trust or respect people until they have proven they deserve it, but if he is with someone he does trust and they accept a person he automatically assumes they deserve it. He has a very twisted mind, and loves toilet humour and dirty jokes.  
  
Screen name: Cherry Drop  
  
Name: Nikki Anstice  
  
Powers: I know fire has been done but i'm tweaking it around a bit. She can change her self into fire, nothing can harm when she does this, if someone touches her in this form they will be burned badly. However she can NOT produce fire, but if there is fire around she can manipulate it then. Aim it at people, increase the amount, set it after someone.  
  
Codename: Char  
  
Side: Bad.  
  
Hair: is brown, with red streaks, every time she turns herself into fire another streak appears, eventually her hair will be all red.  
  
Eyes: Grey  
  
Weight: 105  
  
Height: 5'3  
  
Age: 18  
  
Battle Outfit: Tight body suit (no loose clothing she doesn't want it setting alight) It's black, with flames of yellow 7 red decorating it, a heavy metal belt.  
  
History: She accidentally turned herself into fire once when she was in a public place. from then on her family wouldn't even look at her, and friends tried to capture her and turn her over to the authorities. She told them they could all go to hell and created a diversion with her powers and fled. This really pissed her off, and stayed away from humans and lived on her own. She always gets herself into tight spots, she attracts the wrong attention. The bad team, had to save her ass from getting in a fight.  
  
Personality: 'Conscience, what conscience?' is her motto. A perfect asset for the bad team, she is bitter toward humans, and will stop at nothing to achieve. Easy to get on with (with fellow bad mutants), sense of humor she likes to pull the odd prank, cunning.  
  
Other: She hates cigarettes, whenever someone lights up, she will make sure the cig' burns to ashes. She has good reflexes.  
  
Screen name: Nyarmygirl@aol.com  
  
Name: Shane Giovanni Delonge  
  
Powers: Shane has the power to create large glowing orbs of energy.  
  
Codename: Discharge  
  
Side: bad  
  
Hair: Spiky brown hair.  
  
Eyes: Icy Blue  
  
Weight: 140lbs  
  
Height: 6'1  
  
Age: 18  
  
Battle Outfit: Black body suit with a fold chest plate, white boots, and white gloves.  
  
Background: Shane grew up living a normal life. He was born in San Diego, California but a year after he was born he moved to Brooklyn, New York. The only thing abnormal about him is that he drinks and that he has anger issues. He went to a physicatrist once or twice but that was it. When he was 14 (during puberty) his powers started to develop.  
  
He got scared because he blew up the doghouse by accident (the dog wasn't in there!).  
  
His parents saw and were very afraid of him. He's been running ever since.  
  
Personality: Shane is kind of a renegade teenager. He does what he wants when he wants. He's funny, stubborn and sarcastic at times. Some of the best words to describe him are spontaneous, outcast, and rebel. He is also a hardcore punk rocker.  
  
Other: He has three piercing on his left ear and also has a lip ring. He is into the whole Hurley clothing look and he drinks beer and smokes occasionally. When he is bored he is often seen listening to music on his head phones while he flicks his lighter open and closed.  
  
Screen name: Jaid Skywalker  
  
Name: Marie Curtis  
  
Powers: Shape-shifter, though ability is limited only to people; not to objects or animals.  
  
Codename: Myst  
  
Side: Bad/neutral (probably would change to the good side; provided they could convince her to trust them)  
  
Hair: Blackish blue with dark violet streaks  
  
Eyes: Yellow  
  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Age: 21  
  
Battle Outfit: When herself, form-fitting black outfit with gray and red accents. When in another's form, whatever they wear.  
  
Background: Marie is the child of a rather wealthy French family. When she was born, she was kept hidden by her mother and aunt, who feared what would happen if she was discovered. At eight, she managed to run from home and was nearly caught. That's when her father found out about her. He decided to take her to the states, since he had heard of places that took children like she was. On the way there, they had a run-in with FOH and her father was shot trying to protect her and killed. She ran away and lived the best she could, trusting nobody. At sixteen, she managed to control her powers fully, and began going to school and working, but she always moved places. Now in her early twenties, she's joined the villians on temporarty basis; Marie doesn't trust anybody. Favorite form is of a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes or brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Personality: Solitary, harsh and stern. She is good at being in charge and will not tolerate any sort of disobediance. She is extremely loyal to a few people she will call friends, and can even be very kind to them. Marie is also a good actress; from having to act in different roles to survive all her life. She can fool anybody. Inside, desperatly would like someone to trust; someone she's sure will not sell her out to another, who is just willing to like or love her as she is.  
  
Other: Can be good with children; provided she's in the mood. Has good endurance and knows some sort of fighting method that is a mixture of others. Her number one choice of weapon is a gun; she is a good markswoman.  
  
Neutral  
  
Toscia Skye)  
  
Name: Evelyn Rose  
  
Powers: Able to heal or create wounds by transferring them to herself or others. Must touch at first but later can be done by staring.  
  
Codename/Nickname:  
  
Side: Neutral until someone saves her life (in other words where ever it's convenient)  
  
Hair: red, curly, hip length  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Weight: 121 pounds  
  
Age: 17  
  
Battle outfit: whatever she's wearing at the time, until she is given a side, then black hiking boots, pants, a dark blue shirt with no sleeves that ties in the front a couple of inches above her pants. A black jacket and knuckle gloves. In battle uniform her hair is in a braid wrapped around her head.  
  
Background: Orphaned at age nine in a car wreck and shuffled from one family to another until placed with a family of performers.  
  
Personality: Keeps to herself, intelligent, a couple close friends, shy, quiet, except for when she performs, song, dance, act or poetry. Holds grudges for a couple of weeks then lets them go the first few times, is easily angered when teased by those who aren't close friends.  
  
Other: she is always writing a poem, song, or story, designing either a costume, or outfit or choreographing a dance.  
  
Screen name: Bobcat Moran  
  
Name: Stacy McDonall  
  
Powers:Similar to a gecko (hence the codename) the surface of the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet are uniquely textured so they can stick to any surface, enabling her to literally climb the walls--and ceilings--if she chooses. Yes, I know this sounds like Spider-Man. However, she has no "spider-sense" and due to the way the "stickiness" on her hands and feet work, she can only "stick" to surfaces if she puts her hands and feet on them in the right way, and can only peel them off surfaces by moving them certain ways, so if, for example, you throw her at a wall for whatever reason, she probably won't be able to get herself to stick, but climbing doesn't pose a problem. I can go into a lot more technical detail about how this works, but I figure that you'd probably end up just bored and slightly confused. Oh, and for obvious reasons, her hands can't "stick" it she's wearing gloves, and her feet can't "stick" if she's wearing shoes and/or socks.  
  
Codename: Gecko  
  
Side: Left. Seriously, you can put her on whatever side you want to, but I personally don't think her personality would work too well as a bad guy.  
  
Hair: Auburn, shoulder-length  
  
Eyes: unusually bright green  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Age: 16  
  
Battle Outfit: Er...oh, cripes, I'm terrible at this battle outfit stuff. You can be creative and make something up. Whatever it is, it can't have gloves. When not in battle uniform, she usually dresses pretty casually, in jeans and a sweatshirt or t-shirt.  
  
Background: Stacy was a pretty normal kid, growing up in suburbia with her parents and a younger sister. In school she wasn't one of the popular kids, but she wasn't really one of the outcasts either. When she was about thirteen, her hands and feet started to become itchy. Soon afterward, she began to occasionally have trouble letting go of things like pencils and drinking glasses. She eventually figured out how to pick up things so they wouldn't "stick" to her, and discovered her wall-climbing abilities. She still doesn't like to shake hands, though, for two reasons: one is that her mutation gave the palms of her hands a very strange texture, which feels a bit "funny." The other reason is that if someone grabs her hand the wrong way, they might get "stuck" and have a hard time letting go.  
  
Personality: Stacy's a definite optimist. She tries very hard to find the bright side of things and doesn't like to see others down in the dumps. She sometimes tries to cheer people up with her jokes, which aren't exactly of the highest quality. A sample: "One night, the boy candle went up to the girl candle and said, 'Will you go out with me?' The girl candle said yes, and they were both delighted." She's a bit of a klutz, and although her intentions may always be good, she sometimes can be a bit annoying.  
  
Other: She doesn't like to hurt people physically, and if offered a way out that won't involve hurting anyone, she'll probably take it.  
  
Pen Name: Sabrin  
  
Character's Name: Matthew Kirksan  
  
Nick Name: Matt  
  
Code Name: Revelation  
  
Age: 18  
  
Eye Color: Amber  
  
Height: 6'1"  
  
Weight: 160  
  
Alliance: Wild Card (neutral)  
  
Power: He can see into someone's future when he touches him or her. (Must be skin to skin contact.) He never knows what he will see. It may be how they die, what they might grow up to be, or something that will happen to them.  
  
Matt hates to use his power, as it may reveal something that is horrifying, and that he can't stop.  
  
Personality: Matt doesn't take to humor lightly, and is very revered. He doesn't like people who talk a lot, and is extremely smart. He doesn't party much, or get out tons. He just stays at home and studies. He is always telling the truth, even if it is discouraging. He doesn't get humor, so most people ignore him.  
  
Matt loves riddles, mind puzzles/games, and anything that excersises his mind. He tends to be vain, thinking himself higher than other people because he is so smart.  
  
History: Matt's parents are always working, so he doesn't see them much. He just stays at home. Matt is the kind of person that has more to him than it seems, and usually bonds with only one person.  
  
Description: Matt usually wears blue jeans, a belt, a yellow shirt and a navy blue windbreaker. He is tall (6'1") and has light brown, short hair. He doesn't smile often. He wears white sneakers, and has pale skin.  
  
Trademarks: Nothing  
  
Other: moltdashsabrin@home.com 


	4. Amber James

Author notes: Hey people it's finally summer which means more time to write. Well except I am leaving on vacation this week but i will try to get something out. love you all.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Amber James  
  
A young girl, by the looks of it around three, with green eyes with gold specs and stringy brown hair, the girl looks like she hasn't had a bath in weeks which she hasn't; is walking aroun a park at night. She walks to the jungle gym wraps her arms around her knees and proceeds to cry. "I'm sorry moomy, daddy for whatever I did," she whispers nearly unaudible. Suddenlly a strange man cimes up to her. "Do you need a place to stay?" he asks in a tone which says he would want something in return. But the girl being only a little over three doesn't comprehend this and nods her head. "You can stay with me. as long as you'll do something for my hospatallity," he smirks while saying this. "Ok," she says scared but knowing this may be her only hope.  
  
Nine years has passed and the same girl except now a little more clean, taller, and developed is walking down the street. Her hair has now silver highlights part of her mutation which has just developed. "I guess I was just a little too much for them to handle," smirking trying to look strong even though she was far from it. "I guess you did," said a mysterious voice behind her. "Who are you," she asks trying to calm her trembling voice. He ignores her question but says, " I have been watching you for a long time. I want you to join me," he asks in a kind voice. "Join you for what?' she asks a bit curiouslly. "I want to train you, I can guarntee that you will need it," He replies in a voice with all the confidence in the world. "Ok she agrees though not exactly sure why. "Come young one we have much work and not much time.  
  
Four years later the girl is walking to a dojo in Southern New Hampshire. She seems to be much happier. In her short time here she has learned many types of amrtial arts and various weapons. Her favorite being the sword. "Sensei?" she asks her sixtrh sense telling her something is wrong. She now runs into the dojo knowing that something is very wrong. "Sensei," She yells again. She hears a faint, hoarse whisper of Amber and looks down. "What happened?" she asks knowing that he wouldn't be here wrong but not wanting to admit it. "Amber take this and go to the Xavier institute for higher learning. When you get there ask for Professor Charles Xavier. He will take care of you from there on," he says while handing her white envelope. She runs to her room without looking back, for fear if she did she wouldn't have the strength to go. When she gets there she packs her stuff, calls the police and is gone before they get there.  
  
Four days later she is standing outside a giant mansion. She nervouslly walks up to the door. After a couple of minutes she gets the courage to rind the bell . When someone answersit she asks "May I please speak to Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
Author notes: It's done. Jumps up and down for joy. Um anyways tell me who you want for couples and such. Love you bye bye 


End file.
